


breaking at the bridges

by lealila



Series: stand on broken glass [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealila/pseuds/lealila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes exactly ten seconds for Obi-Wan to regain his composure</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking at the bridges

_ breaking at the bridges _

_it takes exactly ten seconds for obi-wan to regain his composure_

He doesn’t realize he’s shaking until he boards Bail’s cruiser, but even that realization is detached, hardly important.

_Force, the younglings—_

_Anakin—_

“Master Kenobi?”

“Yes, Senator?” Calm steady voice. He is a Jedi Master in company—no; he is a Jedi Master.

_Not the last—_

“Are—are you alright?”

Is he alright? _Is he_? How _can_ he be _alright_ when tens of thousands of ( _his family_ ) the Jedi are _dead—_ are _ashes_ and _dust_ and _Anakin Anakin—_

_(His brother—)_

_—slaughtered._

“I—I’m fine. I’ll be fine, Senator. Thank you.” He refuses to meet Bail’s sad gaze. He _will_ be fine—he _has_ to be.

_(There is no emotion, there is peace.)_


End file.
